The invention relates to vests.
The invention relates more particularly but not exclusively to vests for specific use to cool the body of a healthy person during indoor or outdoor recreation or while working in hot conditions, or a person who is allergic to dust particles mixed in air emitted from electric air-conditioners, or a sick person to reduce his abnormal body temperature.